Kat's Monster Rewritten
by XSugarxStrawberryX
Summary: Kat lived a fairly normal life. A job, at a reptile store. A hobby, rescuing caged alligators. A family, two loving parents and a little brother. But that all changed when she ran into a particular monster that used to scare her brother in the middle of the night. . . Randall. . . Short story for one of my favorite kid movies from when I was little, Monster's Inc. . . Rewrite
1. Prolog

A.N: Hello, this is a rewrite of my story Kat's Monster, I like both versions so I decided not to delete the first one. Please enjoy. I do not own Monsters Inc, only the plot and my OCs.

The Florida rain beat down hard on the window, the room was dimly lit with the street light outside on the street. Toys were slightly scattered around the floor surrounding the twin sized bed that held an eight year old boy.

He was tucked snuggly in his bed, the persistent rain not bothering him one bit as it knocked, as if to say it wanted to come in. The boy's short bronze hair hung over his eyes, which were closed and hiding the bright blue orbs.

The silence in the room was nearly suffocating, but he didn't have a clue as he was off in his dreams. And then the closet, which was opposite of his bed, opened on it's own accord.

Unbeknownst to the small boy, a monster had just entered his small childish room. The monster was completely invisible to the naked eye, moving smoothly across the poster invested walls, surprisingly not making a single sound.

His name was, Randall Boggs.

He was long and slim, with four pairs of legs. His gecko-like fingers granted him the ability to walk on walls, and even on ceilings. His scales were a deep shade of purple, but changed as it reached the tail into an aqua blue. And atop his head, where his three pinkish red fronds, lay limp.

His large emerald eyes zeroed in on his small inactive victim, as he slithered invisibly down to the headrest of the bed, where the human was sleeping soundly.

Randall picked up one of the toys scattered about, and threw it at another toy, making a crashing sound. The boy awoke with a start, looking around to see the source of the noise that woke him.

That's when Randall made himself known, making himself visible, above the boy. He was hanging over the boy's head, hanging onto the wall with only two pairs of legs.

The boy slowly looked up, as if straight out from a horror movie, and when he caught sight of Randall. Grinning with sharp teeth, his fronds on end, and his arms poised to capture.

He screamed. Randall knew his job was done, the boy's screams was enough to fill the entire canister. He started making his way back to the closet, growling at the kid to make sure he didn't follow him with some morbid curiosity about the monster realm.

But his path, seemingly a very short distance away, was interrupted. The door that led to the hall that led to the rest of the house opened suddenly, and an eighteen year old girl ran in. Randall made himself invisible, he didn't want someone who was older and perhaps violent find him out. He watched her.

She had shoulder length black hair with dyed silver streaks running through it, and bright pale blue eyes. She had obviously been asleep, or going to sleep, since she was wearing a dark purple shirt and red PJ pants.

"Jay! What are you screeching about?" The girl asked in an annoyed tone, as she came over to the head of the bed where the boy was cowering under the covers.

"Sis', there as a monster!" He was out of breath, and pointed in the general direction of the closet. He peeked out from under the covers, looking for the monster that frightened him. The girl marched over to the closet door and shut it firmly. She turned around to face her little brother.

"There. Can I go back to bed now?" The girl asked, hands placed on her hips. The boy looked past the girl, behind in the corner of the room where Randall had slowly made himself visible again. He pointed shakily and wide eyed to him. The girl, obviously confused, turned around.

Pale eyes locked with deep emerald, for only perhaps a second or two of a returning suffocating silence. Then Randall, as quick as a cat, swung the closet door open and disappeared onto the Scare Floor.

The rest of the day at Monsters Incorporated went smoothly, but Randall couldn't get those blue eyes staring into his. With shock, confusion, a hint of fear.

**And interest.**

Please review and tell me how you like it so far! ^.^


	2. You!

__A.N: Onto the second chapter! Thanks for reading, please enjoy. I don't own Monsters Inc, I only own the plot and my OCs.

_Seven Years Later..._

Katherine Ann Bon drove down a dirty beat down Florida road, cruising in her light blue pickup truck. A fairly new license plate number, and a celtic styled lizard sticker in her rearview window, with a white body and ruby red eyes.

She drove casually around her small town in Florida, half of it was marshland, where most of the homeless went to camp out in. No one cared if they set up their camps there to live, with trailers and tents. The rode her truck to where the marshlands began, and patted her steering wheel fondly.

"C'mon, lets see if they're caging anymore gates today." She said to herself, smiling cheerfully. Her short dark purple and silver striped dyed hair framed her face, and her bright blue eyes sparkled with anticipation and excitement.

When she said 'gates', she really meant alligators, a shortened nickname for the large reptiles. You see, she had a secret hobby that she never told anyone about, she rescued alligators.

Some of the homeless that lived in the marshlands were desperate for money, so when alligators wandered around their trailers, they caught them and sold them on the black market. Their scales being turned into purses, or shoes.

Kat loved reptiles, and hated to see this abuse, so even though it was dangerous she went and broke the poor animals out.

She drove silently, and parked behind a large bushy tree. She jumped out of her truck and got one of her long poles that had hooks attached to the end. With these she could usually very easily get the alligators out, without having to go very close to them.

She looked around at the cages, there were twelve empty cages, and three that were occupied by large alligators.

The first one was sleeping, or knocked out. He was probably the most recent catch, seeing that he had a fresh bump on his head, it was cruel how they treated them just to get their scales.

The second was awake, but quiet and observant, he was probably the longest one that had been in the cages. Perhaps he accepted his fate.

And the last one was desperately thrashing about, trying to get out by any means necessary. He had probably just woken up from being knocked out.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get ya out of here." Kat whispered to the alligators, she went to the one nearest her, which was unfortunately the one thrashing about.

**[Might as well get the worst over with.] **

She thought, she tried using her long pole, but the alligator pushed the cage and the pole went through the bars of the cage. He clamped down on it with his powerful jaws, and snapped it in two as if it was a toothpick.

"Dang it! I'm trying to get you out of here, you brute!" Kat hissed at the animal, as if it could understand her. She tried a different method, getting close to the cage and lock picking the lock.

She brought out her pack of lock picks, that she had specifically for emergencies like these. She creeped closer to the cage, and when she came in reach of the lock, she snatched it up in her hands.

She jammed the first lock pick into the lock and tried it. Didn't work. She tried the other one, didn't work as well. The alligator was getting anxious and was looking like it was going to attack the girl. When the fourth lock worked, she took the lock off, and ran.

At the same time, swinging the door open for the gator to go free. He scurried over to the nearest stream, and went for the main river. She went to the second alligator, awake but quiet and waiting.

The lock was a bit harder, taking six tries until she found one that worked. The alligator snapped at her suddenly when she was trying to open the lock, but she hurriedly unlocked it and swung the door open like she did to the first.

She went over to the one that was still knocked out, and looked down at the damage. Normal scrapes and bruises that she saw on all the alligators, though one that did stand out was a long gash on his forearm.

**[Ouch. I have some kits in my truck and I know a fair amount of alligator anatomy. But I don't know how long this guy's gonna be out, and I would really like to keep my arm.]** Kat thought, frowning. She thought this while unlocking the alligator's lock, unfortunately when it did unlock it made a very loud snapping noise and the alligator woke up. He immediately started thrashing in the cage, and the door swung open.

The gator climbed onto Kat, and scratched her deep on the arm, and forehead. It headed for the nearest stream, like the first one, to go to the main river. Kat stayed there for a few seconds, catching her breath. She was bleeding, and started to go over to the truck.

That's when she heard the movement behind the trailer, and figured it was another alligator. She got the bandages out of her truck, and hastily bandaged up her arm, and she wiped the blood and sweat from her brow.

Then Kat sighed, and went over to the back of the trailer that the cages were placed in front of, and she stopped in my tracks. It wasn't an alligator in the cage, not like she had expected, not like she had thought.

It was a monster.

The monster that stalked her brother's dreams, and the monster that she saw that one night, the one with the jewel like eyes. It was gorgeous and frightening. She observed the monster closer, it was at least ten feet long and more mature than when she last saw it.

**[Well, yeah, of course. It's been seven years.]** She thought to herself. It was knocked out cold, and she could tell from the long shovel mark on top of it's purple scaled head that it probably wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

It was just like she remembered.

The four pairs of gecko-like legs and feet, three red fronds, roundish head with atop head eyes. Though she thought she remembered them being a little lighter, brighter, perhaps it faded the older it got. Like lizards, and snakes. It was beat up pretty bad, cuts and bruises like the other alligator she had set free, but it's blood was actually a dark blue.

She shuffled over to it, scared that it might just be playing possum, though she had a fairly good feeling that it wasn't. She was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts by shouting and conversations towards the front of the trailer.

She couldn't make out what they were saying, but it most likely wasn't anything good. She went over to the cage, planning to break the monster out and then make a run for it to the truck.

She cursed under her breath as she found out that it was a combination lock, her lock picks would be useless. She looked around for something that she could possibly break it open with, and she smirked when she found a shovel. Perhaps even the same shovel they used on the monster.

She picked up the shovel, and she broke the lock open on the third strike. She prayed that no one would hear her, and when she heard a car veer up and drive away, she let out a sigh of relief.

She opened up the door, and entered the cage. It was a very big cage. She examined the monster closer up, and realized the extent of the damage.

**[Oh, man. This is really bad, if he doesn't get treatment on that he's gonna be in serious trouble... Maybe I should... But it's a monster! It scared my brother! That was my job.] **She thought to herself, her mind scrambled.

But then she looked down at the large pitiful monster, and groaned at her heart. It really was too big for animals sometimes.

**[Fine. I'll patch it up, take it to a shelter, and let them deal with it.]** She decided, and she was soon flipping it over onto it's back and dragging it to her truck. She put it onto the flatbed, groaning and puffing, it was quite heavy for her small frame.

The ride back to her apartment was almost uneventful, besides Kat's paranoia that the lizard was going to awake or fall out of the truck. She had to curl him into a C position because he was so long.

She looked around the parking lot, making sure no one was around before se dragged the long lizard into the abandoned lobby and to the elevators. Her apartment was on the third floor, 644C.

She quickly unlocked the door and pulled him inside, whimpering at his weight and the soreness starting in her arms. She laid him on the couch, and began getting all the supplies she would need.

She tied up his many pairs of legs with rope, as tightly and comfortably as she could. She then wrapped his mouth with duct tape, like she did with alligators sometimes. Though alligator's mouthes were much slimmer than the monster's mouth. She then got out her kit, and began tending to his wounds. He had minor ones all over his body, she put some salve on them and they should heal fairly quickly. She left the head, which was the worst, for last. It was a very large bruise, in the obvious shape of a shovel, it made it's already purple scales turn a darker shade, perhaps burgundy. She put warm and cold cloths on it, it would definitely leave a scar or some sort of indentation, unfortunately. All she could do was make sure it didn't get even worse than it already was. She sighed as she looked down at the poor creature, and then she put in her iPod headphones and pressed play. She hummed along to Lillium, a song from one of her favorite animes, Elfen Lied, as she cleaned up around the room a little. And then behind the harmonic Latin lyrics, she heard unfamiliar groaning. She stopped the song, and looked over at the giant lizard on her couch. It was mumbling, as if it was talking to itself or something. She saw that he had brought up one of his tied up hands and had ripped the duct tape off easily.

"Ugh, where the hell am I?" It had a male voice, Kat unconsciously noticed, she was in shock and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. The lizard groggily looked around himself, and Kat saw that though his scales had faded slightly, his eyes were still that same bright emerald.

Kat had no doubt in her mind that saving this monster, was absolutely the craziest thing she had ever attempted. Then, in the midst of his grogginess and confusion, his large eyes locked onto her.

"You!" He hissed, almost in disbelief. **[Oh, um, he remembers me.**] She thought nervously, but she decided she shouldn't, and wouldn't, show her nervousness or fear to him.

"Yeah, me, and if it wasn't for me you would've been made into a purse!" She growled, even though she was still a little bit frightened of him. He stayed silent, and they glared at each other for a few seconds.

Then, the lizard tried lunging himself at Kat, but because of his legs which were tied up, he merely fell to the floor. Right in front of Kat's feet. She sighed at his attempt, and unknowingness on how this would play out in the end. She tried to help him back onto the couch, but he snapped at her, just like an alligator would.

"I'm tryin' to help you, you ungrateful gecko!" She scolded him, and he glared at her, but allowed her to help him back onto the couch, on his back.

"I'm Kat by the way." Kat introduced herself, in a calmer tone. The lizard mumbled something incoherent, and Kat cocked her head to one side.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked, not hearing him. "Randall." He said, louder this time, with a hint of annoyance. She smiled.

"Well, Randall, first thing's first. What are you?" Kat asked, bluntly but curious. "I'm a monster." He said, equally as blunt. Randall saw the glint of surprise, but acceptance, in her blue eyes.

"Monster. As in, hides in your closet and under the bed, scare little children, kind of monster?" Randall smirked with pride. "Yeah, that's me." Smugness dripped from his voice, and she rolled her eyes. "But, you really should know that already." He said, referring to the first night that they met.

"What are you doing in our world?" She asked, figuring that they had to go somewhere else during the daytime and such, since they weren't there all the time. "Why do you wanna know?" He snapped, it was obviously some sort of a sensitive subject for him.

"Because I wanna know why I shouldn't just take you to a shelter where you'll become some sort of show at a zoo, or a one of a kind pet. You'd be a regular Stitch." She explained, she didn't like his attitude. He narrowed his eyes. "I was banished. Illegally." He said, she raised an eyebrow at him.

**[Great. So, basically, I'm harboring a monster fugitive. Way to go, Katherine.]** She thought sarcastically. "For what?" He frowned at her. "That's none of your business! Let me go and I'll leave you to your human life. Simple." He hissed again. She thought about it silently for just a bit, and then answered him.

"No." She told her answer, and her tone was level. In control. "What?" He asked, clearly angry that she wasn't going to let him go. "No, for two reasons. I want to know more about you, and your monster world. And, if I let you go, people will catch you and depending on what kind of people they are- Well, they could do all kinds of things to you, but I wouldn't want to scare you." She said, she knew she had an upper hand here, and she would use it to her advantage.

"Me? Scared? You've gotta be kidding, you humans don't scare me. I scare you!" He said, almost on the verge of shouting. Kat's face was emotionless, but she was holding back a morbid smile.

"If you get caught by poor people in the marshes, like the people I just rescued you from, they would cage you up again and then sell you to someone who would first, kill you. Second, skin you. Then third, make you into purses, earrings, and shoes." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you get caught by animal rescuers, they would probably give you to researchers. Who would do tests on you every day, taking out your blue blood with sharp syringes. And when they were done with you, they would probably give you to the highest bidding zoo. Where you would be caged for the rest of your life and treated like an animal, and a freak show." She planned every single word before saying it. His eyes widened as she stared at her, ever so slightly, but she noticed it anyway.

"I, however, won't do any of that. All I want to know is a bit more about your monster world, and I'll do whatever I can to help you find your way back. I won't make you into shoes, and I won't sell you to the highest bidder. Deal?" She said, holding out her hand to Randall's purple gecko one.

Randall though a while, looking between her hand and her face, her face held none of the emotions she was feeling. Finally, he took her hand and shook it.

"Deal." He growled reluctantly, he obviously didn't like the situation he was in. Kat only smirked. "You won't run away?" She questioned, not fully trusting him, after all he was a monster. He glared at her.

"No." He said shortly. She quickly brought out a pocket knife from her back jean pocket and cut the ropes off his arms with a few clean cuts. It almost made him flinch. She put the knife back in her pocket.

"Now, how about you tell me about your world."

Yup. Please review to tell me if you liked it ^.^


	3. Field Trip

Katherine learned that in the monster world, it wasn't that much different than the human world, in fact, it was almost exactly the same. Except that children's screams were somehow used as electricity, she found that quite fascinating.

Randall explained it quickly and shortly, but even after that, Kat's questions still ran out of her mouth. That is, until Randall got annoyed and threatened to bite her if she didn't stop.

"You can sleep on the couch, I'll probably be up until around ten forty, if ya need anything." She came out of the bathroom, she was bandaging up her arm, and putting some salve on the cut on her forehead.

"Oh, and I know you're going to try to find some kid's closet door after I go to my room, so you can try but pretty much all of the apartments have singletons like me and most likely have homeland security. Also, most of the people I know here have dogs, and dogs probably won't like you. 'Night, Randall." She said, and then went down the hall to her room. She leaned against her bedroom door, which led to the hallway, which led to the monster in her living room.

**[This. Is. Absolutely insane! You, Katherine Ann Bon, are officially out of your mind. A monster! You have a monster, sleeping on your couch! And not only that, it's the same monster that used to scare the wits out of your little brother! Well, I guess we have that in common. He'll most likely run away like a little dog and get himself killed! I gotta protect him, or at least teach him a bit about this world. Ugh, what am I even doing, why do I even care this much? Because you have a dead end job, working at a reptile pet store? Because you have a pointless passion of painting? And a family who wants you to be a perfect little housewife you really can't be?]**

Kat raised her eyebrows at her depressing thought train, going over all her mistakes and all the bad sides of her life. She plugged in her iPod and pulled the headphones over her head, and turned to her blank white canvas, and she let the music take her away and calm her down.

She began to paint. She painted a dark room, Jason's room. She painted Randall, walking on the walls, and Jason screaming in her bed. Dark shadows, but Randall's eyes were bright and Jason's terror was obvious. She smiled at the painting when she was finished, and looked at the clock. She sighed, it was twelve.

**[That's what you get, I guess, when you're an artist and a slight insomniac.]**

She thought, and then she crawled into bed. She was soon silently asleep.

K M

Kat's pale eyes snapped open in shock when her alarm went off. She jumped out of bed and shut it off with a quick flick of the wrist. She hissed a string of incoherent curses under her breath when she saw the time.

Eight thirty, she would be late. She quickly dressed into a zebra striped crop top shirt, with a black tank top underneath, and ripped white pedal pushers. She brushed her hair thoroughly, washed her face, and then ran out into the hall.

She found that Randall wasn't where she left him, on the couch, or anywhere else in the small apartment. She felt, almost disappointed. Kat hurriedly made herself a sandwich, and wolfed it down, quite unladylike. And all the while she glared at the clock as if it was her arch enemy, well, it often was.

When she was just about to get her purse and go out the door, Randall burst through the front door. Raggedy and trying to catch his breath, he had obviously ran for a while. Kat's eyes widened as she stared at him, he shot a frustrated look over at Kat. He sat himself down on the couch.

"How many times have you tried to run away?" He held up his hand, three fingers, three times. "Dogs?" He put down one finger. Two times for dogs. "Alarm system?" He put down another finger, one time for the alarm system.

"Well, I gotta go to work. You can come if you want, won't be very busy, but you'll get to see your distant relatives." She said, slinging her purse over her shoulder. She noticed that Randall raised an eyebrow arch at her.

"I work at a reptile store, I feed them, care for them, sell them, play with them, stuff like that." She explained, he thought a bit. "Fine, but I'm not all reptile you know, I'm warm blooded." He answered, she smiled.

"C'mon then, you're going under a tarp though." She said, going over to the door, and Randall followed her. They swiftly went over to her truck, hopefully unnoticed, and Randall slithered under the tarp in the flatbed. Kat turned on the car, and the radio. Putting down the windows so Randall could hear whatever song came on.

They soon came to the mall where the reptile store was, Raging Reptiles. She drove to the back of the mall, and made sure the coast was clear. "You can come in, it's just me and the shop owner, mr. Shen. He's blind anyway." Kat unlocked the back door and went in, Randall slinked in behind, looking around warily.

Kat opened up everything, and got the shop ready for customers. She then turned back to Randall, still looking around the small shop.

"Oh, and don't go past the front counter, if someone thinks you're for sale they'll probably want you bad. I mean, you're like nothing no one's ever seen before, you have very unique colorings. But, I'll get you a snack if you want something." Kat said casually, though Randall still looked absent and lost in is own thoughts. I guess perhaps that's because no one's really been nice to him, in a fairly long time.

"Uh, sure, yeah." He mumbled, and sat behind the counter, as Kat continued to clean up the shop, waiting for customers.

**[I'll just be invisible, no one will see me, and I'll look around this place.]** Randall thought, as he made himself invisible, and then he crawled sneakily on the walls. Kat was well aware that he was going around the mall, and she knew he was going to go outside into the large mall.

She let him, of course, since she knew that he was either going to get scared or something, and come back to her. "Don't get lost, Randall. A dog might bite you." Kat said teasingly, they were the only ones in the shop. Randall glared at her for a couple seconds and then went outside into the mall full of people.

He climbed on the walls, invisible and as silent as a mouse in the large and noisy hallways of the two story mall. Full of families, couples, teenage girls, things of that sort. He studied the different humans, they seemed almost oblivious, and a bit dull. Carefree, happy, not a care in the whole frigging world. Or some of them had too many cares.

He tried to go outside, but the bright sun hit him, and it was difficult to blend in. He tried going across the street, to shade. Maybe he could do this, maybe he could run away.

But then he almost got ran over by a huge semi-truck, and he scrambled to go back to the sidewalk next to the mall's opening of people going in and out. His heart was going a hundred beats per minute, under his current invisible scales.

**[Damn it. I'm gonna have to go back to that infuriating woman, Kat.]** He thought, and he slunk back to Raging Reptiles. Katherine noticed that the door opened and closed, on it's own. She was bored, and reading a book on lizard anatomy. She'd had a few window shoppers, but no one was around at the time.

"What do you want for lunch?" Kat asked, and she heard frustrated and annoyed growling around her hip. "C'mon, you don't have a preference?" She asked, in a higher pitch tone like she was talking to an animal.

She didn't take her pale eyes off of a picture of a skeleton belonging for a Komodo Dragon in her book, one of her favorite large lizards, right next to alligators and crocodiles.

"Chicken." He grumbled, so low in tune that Kat as surprised she could make it out. She smirked. "Great, I love chicken." She said, as she put the book down on the counter, not even bothering to close it. Kat headed to the front of the store, and hurried to the food court to get the chicken.

"I'll be back in a bit, mr. Shen! See ya in a bit, Randall. Oh, and I have some more couple questions about monsters." She said, and then went into the mall. Randall laid down on the counter, and glanced towards the book Kat was reading. He crawled over to it, and read it. He was almost surprised to see the skeleton.

**[Komodo Dragon. Lizard, doesn't look all that smart though.]** Randall observed, reading the little side notes that went with it. He sighed, and got bored of the skeleton.

**[She's nice to me. Why? I mean, no one's really been nice to me since Uni, and even that wasn't much. Ugh, I need to get out of this world, it's effecting me.]** He thought, frustrated. At that very moment, in which he was thinking about her, Kat walked in. Well, more **speed** walked in. She was holding two bags of fried chicken, and she smiled at Randall, who wasn't invisible on the counter. And she handed him a bag.

"Please blend in again." She said, and he immediately blended, almost a couple seconds before three girls came in.

The first girl had bright dyed red hair and dark green eyes. She was wearing a black and pink striped shirt that seemed way too tight for her figure, and black skinny jeans.

The other two girls were identical, twins. Both had two piercings on their ears, and were wearing shirts saying "Loser" except that they had different arrows that were pointing at each other. Dark blue skinny jeans with black belts, the buckles had their names engraved on them. Cassie, and Cora. The first girl that was standing in front of the other two girls smirked at Kat.

"Why hello, LizardGirl. You're coming to my party, aren't you? All our high school friends will be there, I wouldn't want you to miss it. It's gonna be a blast, you know, we're having it at my mansion, you know the place. Billie's gonna be there, I'm sure that'll change your mind." The girl said, and Kat sighed internally, but turned around with a fake smile.

"Oh, Bridget. I wouldn't miss your wonderful party for the world, but I will. Because I have plans, and unfortunately your plans ain't in them. Plus, I wouldn't want to puke all over your rich floor with I see those slutty outfits I'm sure you have picked out." Kat retorted, still with a fake smile, but this time it was a bit smug. Bridget looked angrily and disgusted at Kat, and then slapped her hard. Right across the face.

"That's for all you dared to mutter, bitch." Bridget growled, then she grabbed a handful of Kat's short purple and silver hair and yanked it down, again, hard. Kat fell to the floor, but she caught herself. She glared up at Bridget with the beginnings of watery eyes sparkling in her irises.

"That's for just being a freak, LizardGirl." Bridget said, then the twins noticed Kat's watery eyes. "Aw, is the lizard gonna cry?" Cassie asked, with fake pity. "Crying like a baby?" Cora added, Kat then kicked Bridget's legs from underneath her, which made her fall next to Kat. Kat got back up again.

"At least I can still feel, I'm not plastic like you." Kat hissed, kind of under her breath. "And I really do have plans, you know." Kat said, and Bridget laughed while she got up onto her feet again.

"Plans? What plans? You have no friends, no boyfriends, and family that couldn't care less about you. The only company you have are disgusting slimy reptiles, I bet you would even marry a lizard if you had the chance." Kat tripped Bridget again, causing her to fall onto her butt.

"My family does care about me, in fact, the reason I can't go to your wonderful party is because I'm visiting them. And, for your information, I do have a friend, so before you make assumptions on someone you haven't seen since high school. Actually get to know them first, it helps." Kat said quickly and smugly, Bridget rolled her eyes, but got the sense of defeat.

"Yeah, but I bet you're still a virgin." Trying to get something to throw at Katherine. Kat raised an eyebrow at Bridget. "Is that really all you got? At least I haven't slept with so many men I can't keep track of them all, like someone I know." Bridget didn't really have anything at that point, since the virgin thing backfired. The girls left the store in a huff, but not before Cora kicked Kat in the shin.

"Identical barbie doll." Kat insulted her, and Kat sighed deeply. The pain subsiding. "Who were those girls?" Randall asked, suddenly right next to her. Kat jumped a bit, but then relaxed.

"Just some bitches from high school, it's nothing. They used to bully me, and, well. Yeah." Kat explained shortly, taking out her fried chicken. Randall looked at the human girl in front of him, making sure of course that she didn't catch him.

And he realized that she was sort of like him, in a lot of ways actually. They were both bullied, both strong, and well. They both liked fried chicken.

Kat ate her fried chicken quietly, and so did Randall. Katherine read her book about lizards, and Randall looked around the shop at the different reptiles, happily living in their cages.

Later on in the day Kat threw away the garbage, and went lazily up to one of the cages. It held a large Monitor Lizard, hadn't been adopted yet, hadn't been for the two years she's been working there.

"Hey there, Jack." She whispered, smiling. She picked him up, and the lizard flickered his tongue at Kat's nose, she giggled. Randall raised his eyebrow slightly. **[Was this really the girl that tied me up yesterday and threatened me?]** He thought, as Kat put Jack on her shoulder and then returned to the counter with a small smile gracing her face.

A little girl came in, and Randall turned invisible again. She had ginger hair, and light hazel eyes. She smiled brightly and went over to the snakes. She stopped to look at one closely, while Kat watched her, at the same time she was looking at the pictures in her lizard book. The girl ran up to the counter, her yellow and red flower dress whipping her ankles gently.

"I wanna snake." She said with a bright smile, Kat put down her book, also with a smile. Jack looked down curiously at the cute little girl in front of the counter. "And where are your parents?" Kat asked, putting down her book, and cocking her head slightly to one side.

"My daddies are coming." She explained, trying to be all grownup. Kat nodded, and two men came into the shop soon after.

One man had light grey hair and deep hazel eyes, and was wearing a grey and white pin striped suit. Most likely just got back from work. The other one had dark brown hair and grey bluish eyes, he was wearing a baggy grey t-shirt and baggy dark blue jeans. They were obviously homosexual, holding hands and such, Kat smiled at them. She wasn't judgmental like some people were.

"Your daughter would would like a snake." She said to the couple, they nodded. "What snake, Georgia?" The man with the grey hair asked the little girl, and she ran over to a small Rosy Boa. "This one. He's cute." She said, grinning at the lovely snake.

"He is, isn't he? He's a very fun Rosy Boa, but of course, he's a lot of work." Kat said kindly, and Georgia smirked. "I'll take care of him every single day." She promised, and Kat nodded.

"That'd be fifty dollars, also I would ask you to read a lot of books on how to take care of him, all right?" Kat said to the two men, and then to the little girl. She nodded energetically, and the man with dark brown hair gave Kat the money. Kat helped the family get the Rosy Boa into their car and then Kat went back to Raging Reptiles, with a smile on her face. It was almost closing time.

"All right, Randall, I got some more questions about monsters." Kat said, sitting down on a swivel chair she was able to get from the back and move to the counters. Randall appeared in front of her.

"Do you basically have the same anatomy as the animals you resemble, or do you have a more more complex or simplistic system?" She asked curiously, his emerald eyes widened. Then he chuckled, it was nice really. "Kinda personal, don't ya think?" He asked, a little surprised by her blind bluntness.

"Just answer the question, please." Kat pleaded, not forcefully or anything, she was actually trying to hide a smirk. "Yeah, mostly. But like I said, I'm warm blooded, and a lot of monsters have mixes of anatomy. You can imagine how many years it takes to be a doctor." She didn't hide her laugh, and then she sighed. Contemplating this new knowledge.

"Well, shop's closing. We might as well go." Kat said, looking at a clock that was on one of the walls. Randall nodded in agreement.

And they both went back to Katherine's apartment.


	4. Swapping Stories

Katherine opened her eyes lazily, her head on the pillow, and the covers covering her from the waist down, laying on her stomach. She looked outside, and groaned.

**[Snow. Great. I hate snow.]** She thought, she wasn't really a morning person, and snow burned her sometimes because of the coldness. She had to remember that she had packed up and had really gone up to Michigan to see her parents, who were retired, and still had Jason, her little brother living with them.

And not only that, but she persuaded Randall to go as her exotic pet. Her parents didn't know anything about reptiles or anything like that so they wouldn't know he's actually a monster instead.

Randall slept the whole way in a kennel Kat had gotten him anyway, and when they landed Kat had to drag him into a taxi to take him to her parents' house. She had no doubt he was still snoozing away, but that's most likely because of the coldness. Even though he was warmblooded, coldness still makes you want to curl up in blankets and sleep.

She checked, looking down at the foot of the bed, and was a little surprised to see the door open. She shrugged, and brushed her tangled mess of purple and silver hair, then her teeth.

And she didn't bother changing out of her black tank top, and loose jeans. You could hardly see that they were once white, paint spilled on them, dark and light, all different kind of colors. It was when she was just starting out painting, and spilled on herself a lot.

She snapped in some earring studs, and an ear cuff in the shape of a lizard. She ran downstairs and went to the left, into the spacey kitchen. A marble kitchen island, and a sleek silver fridge. A round table with a light above it, and ceiling lights inside the ceiling above the marble island.

Kat grinned when she saw Randall eating from a dog bowl, on all eights, on the ground. He shot her a look, and she backed off.

"Good morning, Katherine." Kat's mother greeted her brightly, she had golden hair and bright blue eyes, she placed a plate with peanut butter toast and a sliced up orange on it in front of Kat.

"Kat, mom, **Kat."** The twenty-five year old reminded her mother, the woman rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"Okay, **Kitty." **Her mom teased, Kat hid her head slightly, a bit embarrassed considering Randall could hear every single thing they said.

"Your father and brother are cutting down a tree right now, we have some gifts for you, Kitty." Her mom said, her name was Janice.

"Mom, I didn't bring any gifts." Kat said worriedly, she didn't want to be the only one not giving gifts.

"Oh, that's fine, Katherine. You being here is a gift already, seriously, we hardly see you anymore since you moved in with Bill. How is that going, anyway?" Janice asked casually. Kat froze, mid eating, and her eyes drifted off in thought.

"I dumped him, just over a month ago. He was cheating again, caught him in the act. He let me keep the apartment at least, moved in with his new girlfriend." Kat said quietly, she forgot about Randall in the room, and Janice stopped what she was doing.

"That bastard." The angered mother whispered, and Kat frowned. She ate a little, and then pushed the plate away. Suddenly not hungry. Randall stopped eating, and looked over at the human, even in the short period he's been with her, he hasn't seen her like that. It wasn't normal behavior for her, this guy must've done something to her.

"It's fine mom, really. Besides, I have friends, like Randall. Yeah, Randall! He's my best friend." She said, trying to cheer her mom up. Randall was surprised, and he wondered if she was telling the truth or not. Her mom sighed and continued doing the daily chores and such.

"I just wish that you would find a good man, and one that doesn't have slime-"

"Scales."

"Scales. I just don't think it's healthy that you don't have a problem if your friends for the rest of your life is lizards and snakes." Janice said, motherly worried about Kat.

"You know, there's a nice young man I know, he works at the grocery store down the street, he's very sweet and handsome, and he doesn't have a criminal record as far as I know." Janice said, sitting down next to Kat. She rolled her eyes.

"Billie had a bad past, that's it. I believe people can change, he's just not one of them." Kat said, and Janice took her daughter's hand in hers.

"He wasn't worth it, and it's not your job to fix all of the bad people out there. He used you, cheated on you, and treated you more like a toy than an actual human being. Sweetie, I think you're befriending reptiles because you think they understand you." The woman sighed, as Kat just stared at her. Randall kept behind the door frame, as if he was peeking in on a private conversation. And, I guess he pretty much was.

"Kit-Kat, they're animals. Reptiles. They're coldblooded and the only thoughts they have are for food and affection. You need to be around your fellow humans for a change, stay here for a while, make some friends. It'll be good for you, Katherine." Her mother said, her inner psychologist showing. She had been a child psychologist before she quit and got married.

"Reptiles have feelings too, mom. They're smart, sometimes as smart as humans in some areas. But, I will try to be a little more social." Kat said, trying to reassure her mother. Janice smiled softly.

"Thank you, Kit-Kat." Kat nodded understandingly. "Katherine Ann Bon! Come here and give your ol' father a hug! That's an order, soldier!" Katherine recognized her father's ordering tone, and she smiled. She ran into the living room and hugged her father.

Jeremy, that's what his name was. He had black hair and bright blue eyes, Kat was the only one in her family with pale blue eyes, almost grey. He had been a Naval Officer, and had the scars to prove it. He had retired when Kat turned seven.

"Hey there, dad." Kat said to him, smiling. He grinned back. "C'mon, what about your poor brother?" Jason asked, whining like a little kid. He was fifteen, and Kat really hoped that he didn't remember Randall. Kat hugged her little baby brother, with a smirk.

"Hey, Jay." She said casually, and he grinned at her. "Hey, Kat." He replied, and they all went into the kitchen together. When both men saw Randall, the giant lizard in the middle of the kitchen, they both reacted differently.

Jeremy got into an old fashioned boxing fighting position, and eyed Randall as a potential threat. And Jason screamed, and pointed at Randall like he was a ghost. Kat tried to calm down Jason, and got in between Randall and her brother.

"Shut up, he's not going to hurt you or anything. Shut up, it is him, yeah, but it was just his job. Calm down, bro." Kat hugged him and hissed in his ear. He surprisingly calmed down fairly quickly.

"This is Randall, and he's very nice, he's my friend." Kat introduced her father and brother to Randall. The lizard nodded and the two men relaxed.

"Is the tree ready?" Janice asked cheerfully, trying to change the tense subject, yet Kat knew that she was confused about it. Everyone went into the living room to dress the Christmas tree, Kat and Randall hung in the back of the family, lounging and taking their time.

The tree was tall, and wide. Almost touched the ceiling. They started dressing it with ornaments, and their annual tree skirt. Kat smiled at her happy family, and looked over at Randall who was sitting on the couch. She went over to him, and plopped down next to him, smirking over to the other side of the couch.

"I wanna talk to you tonight. After the presents and family and 'thank you's, which you can help out with a bit if you want to." Kat said sweetly, and Randall nodded, as he came out of his thoughts.

"Kat! C'mon, you gotta be the first one to open up your gifts." Jason said over to his big sister, and Kat came over to her family around the tree. Kat smiled at the thin rectangular box, and lifted it up to see a shirt saying; _"Girly? Me? Have we met?"_ Kat laughed, and nodded, putting it back in the box.

"Aw, thanks. It'll stop guys from hitting on me all the time, hopefully." She said, and Jason laughed. Another present was put in her lap, and she opened it. It turned out to be a handbag, it had scales, like Randall's own scales. They were silver, with short black stripes.

"Thanks mom, I love it. It's really unique." Kat said, inspecting the purse admiringly. "Just like you." Jeremy commented, and Kat rolled her eyes.

"Nah, I'm just weird." Kat mumbled, and everyone laughed, including Kat. After that they all gave the other gifts, and got some hot chocolate. Kat slipped some for Randall, and he enjoyed it in secret.

"It's getting late." Kat said absentmindedly, looking out the window at the setting sun, it was setting fast. "Up for a little singing, Kat?" Jason asked, nudging Kat in the ribs with his elbow and she laughed a little nervously.

"Uh, yeah, I did that a long time ago. Not anymore. I'm a horrid singer." Kat said, getting up to put her cup in the sink. When she was little she used to sing all the time, it was very cute and she used to dance too.

They had recordings of her singing and smiling and such, but she abruptly stopped when she turned seven because of bullying. She just didn't feel up to it because of people teasing her, not only about the singing and dancing, but about the reptiles too.

When she started singing again it was when she was thirteen, and even then her taste in upbeat music had turned into music with depressing lyrics.

"Yeah, right. I'm sure you have the voice of a reptilian angel. C'mon, just try it, please!" Kat always thought she had a horrible singing voice, even though she loved singing. "Just one song." She said, giving in to Jason's pleading stare.

"What song?" She shrugged. "Anything really, just nothing that I wouldn't like."

"Great. Easy. Piece of cake." Jason said sarcastically, Kat stuck her tongue out at him. "Here, how about this?" He held up a mixed CD she had made when she was about eleven or twelve. She shrugged.

"Sure, why not." Jason slid the CD in, and a song began to play at random. Kat knew it instantly, and reviewed the lyrics in her mind before it was her cue to start singing.

"With her head on her pillow and her pain tucked under the sheets

Music playing softly, without a steady beat

Her parents came into the room and sat down on the couch. Janice smiled and Jeremy put his arm around his wife, both looking admiringly at their daughter who blushed lightly in return.

"The TV flickers flames of color, it ignites the room

A black and white face

The colors escape

Her heartache, her heartache

Randall sneaked into the room as well and laid down on the floor, Kat noticed and smiled at him. Though the smile vanished as soon as it appeared on her face as she sang.

"She ran away

So far away

'Til the streets were no longer paved with lines

The soles of her feet weren't as tough as she claimed them to be

She wiped her eyes, it was no surprise that she was lost and far from home

Strange unfamiliar signs

Little to coincide, however she packed her bags and made her way

Anywhere her feet could take her

She paused a bit, her eyes drifting off for a few moments.

"With her arm around her keepsakes and her mind on her mistakes

She climbed a hill, one of a kind, numb to her step she had to accept

Changed scenery, it was now clear to see, torn petals on a flower of her past

Memories, she hoped, wouldn't last

She ran away

So far away

That the streets were no longer paved with lines

The soles of her feet weren't as tough as she claimed them to be

She wiped her eyes, it was no surprise that she was lost and far from home

Strange unfamiliar signs

Little to coincide, however she packed her bags and made her way

Anywhere her feet could take her

With her head on her pillow and her pain tucked under the sheets

Music playing softly, without a steady beat

A steady beat."

Janice and Jeremy clapped, and so did Randall but only lightly so no one but Kat noticed him. "You still got it, Kit-Kat!" Jason said smiling, she smiled back. "Jay, I'm not dancing, too tired. Maybe tomorrow, 'kay?" Kat said, yawning slightly, and Jason nodded.

"All right, good night Katherine." Janice said, Jeremy's arm still over his wife's shoulders. Kat nodded at them, and then headed for the stairs. "C'mon, Randall." Kat called Randall, patting her thigh like he was actually her pet. She knew he was glaring at her, but he followed her upstairs behind her. When she got to her room, she jumped underneath the blankets and Randall climbed in at the foot of the bed.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Randall asked, curious and a little wary.

"I'm planning on leaving in about two days or so, and after that you're technically free to leave whenever you want. Since your escape plans before, well, didn't go too well." Randall rolled his large emerald eyes.

"So, I'll help you go back to your world. But before I help you get back, I wanna know more about you, your past, and why you were banished.. Please." Kat said, a pleading expression on her face.

Randall's face hardened slightly, and he looked down, contemplating it in his mind. "If you want, I can tell you about my life." Kat offered, trying to coax him into spilling his story. Randall thought about it.

"Well, I was a Scarer, like you know. But, I can an 'enemy'. Sullivan." Randall spat out the name like it was poison.

"He was the top Scarer, and, I wanted to be the top Scarer. It all started in Monsters University, where we competed in a competition called the Scare Games.. It was stupid, but, I wanted to win and I wanted that trophy for my team. And his best friend and assistant annoyed the hell outta me. We used to be friends in Uni, but that changed. Then my boss, Waternoose, gave me an opportunity to be rich and famous. I took it. I was sort of a nerd back in high school, and I knew a lot about engineering. I made the Scream Extractor, made to extract the screams we needed from the children to power the city in a better way.. Though, now I look back at it, it probably would have just suffocated whoever got the full treatment. We were going through trial runs and we picked a random door from one of my Scare Lineups. Then Sullivan and Wazowski got involved and the whole city was on red alert. See, we thought you humans were poisonous, but it turned out you're not. That was just something Waternoose made up.. Anyway, everyone was panicking, and I tried to get the kid back with Waternoose. Then we banished the two, but they somehow got back. They tried to save the kid, and I knew if they succeeded, Waternoose would have my head on a silver platter. I followed them, but the kid, this little frigging kid! It got the better of me, hitting me over the head repeatedly, and they banished me straight into that trailer. They hit me over the head with a shovel and the next thing I know I'm tied up with an angry woman standing over me that just happened to be the older sister of one of my first scare victims." He explained, both of them smirking at the last part.

"Hmm.. That's interesting.. So, wanna know about my boring depressing life?" Kat said still with a smirk. She didn't like looking back often, but she didn't mind telling him her story since he told her his.

"Yeah, sure." Randall said, just a little bit curious. Kat sighed, trying to put her life into words.

"Sorry it's not really a bedtime story that's for kiddies. Good thing we're not, but still, even I don't like it.. Anyway, I always loved singing. It was my thing, I did it all the time. Up until my seventh birthday party. Bridget, she had just moved in about half a block from me and she was already very popular with the kids in the neighborhood. She had her two 'friends' Cassie and Cora, they had teased me a couple of times before but it just tripled when Bridget came. I had decided to have a small little party in the backyard, nothing special, just with my friend and my pet, plus my parents. Jason hadn't been born yet. My friend, we had the same name, though she spelled it with a C. She hated reptiles, but she liked me even though I loved them, so as long as I didn't tease her with my lizard Tack, we got along pretty good. My parents were in the house when the bitch trio ambushed us with water guns and water balloons. Remember, we were only seven. I found Bridget and I, well, I socked her right in the nose." They both laughed a bit at this.

"But, she got me back by stealing Tack making it look like he got out. She sold him to an older student at our school who skinned lizards.. I stopped singing.. She continued to bully me and when we got into technology it just got worse, they started to cyberbully me all over any of my profiles on sites.. Painting begun to be my new singing, I painted all day long every day listening to different genres of music to see how it effected my painting. When I turned thirteen I started singing again, but only depressing songs that I felt I could relate to. I never cut myself or anything like that, though, I did scrape my skin away with a rock one or two times. And I got into dangerous situations easily, because I didn't really care if something happened to me or even if I died. Then, Billie came. He was sweet, a gentleman, hot. Every girl wanted him.. Now that I look back on it I shouldn't have been so naive, but, young love usually is. He used me and cheated on me, he broke my heart in two and then fed it to a wood chipper and ate the remaining pieces for breakfast.." Randall was a bit stunned by her gory though, and Kat closed her eyes.

"But, then, I started rescuing gators. At first I was scared and almost got my arm bit off! But I found our different ways of getting the gates out without them hurting me. I loved doing it and I got to use the truck that my dad bought me. Then, Billie came into my life again. I was still hurting and at the time it seemed to me that he had changed, he hadn't of course and he cheated one me again soon after. I gave him a long nice scar on his leg for that, just to remember me by. After that I got more involved with my paintings and got the job at the reptile store. Billie had let me keep his apartment so I stayed here and my parents moved up here, then about seven months after that I fond the monster that used to terrify my little brother in a cage. I patched him up then tied him up and when he came to I found out his name was Randall, and so on." Katherine finished her story, her eyes were threatening to close on her, and Randall noticed.

"Tired?" He assumed, and Kat nodded. "You can sleep here, or on the couch downstairs. Whichever." She said, settling down on her bed.

"G'night, Randy." Kat mumbled almost incoherently, slipping into a sleepy surrender.

"G'night, Kat." Randall replied, as he too, slipped into a dreamy abyss.


End file.
